


of eros and dust by cityboys [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: our world in stupor lies series [podfic] [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 11, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of of eros and dust by cityboysSummary: It’s nostalgia, maybe, or Phichit’s kind, knowing smile, or just an unconscious need to talk about it—but he starts talking as the pedestrian lights turn green. About the Eros routine, about Victor, about the ring, about skating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of eros and of dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871583) by [cityboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityboys/pseuds/cityboys). 



**Title** : of eros and dust  
 **Author** : cityboys  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor, Phichit & Yuuri  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : It’s nostalgia, maybe, or Phichit’s kind, knowing smile, or just an unconscious need to talk about it—but he starts talking as the pedestrian lights turn green. About the Eros routine, about Victor, about the ring, about skating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8871583)  
**Length** 0:18:39  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/of%20eros%20and%20dust%20by%20cityboys.mp3)


End file.
